Enamorado
by EsmeRadcliffe
Summary: Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.


**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa Jotaká y a la Warner, que sin ellos no tendríamos semejantes libros y películas para destriparlos y juegar con los personajes a nuestra manera._

 _Confiando en que aún haya alguien que me lea, les traigo un One recién salido del horno. Aunque tengo un mini fic que no he terminado, sigo trabajando en ello, solo que no pude evitar publicar éste._

 _¡Sin más que decir, todos a leer!_

* * *

 **Enamorado**

El azabache entró desesperado en el restaurante luego de haber escuchado la plática de su mejor amiga con la recepcionista de su oficina, si bien era normal que llamara para preguntar sobre su marido, no esperaba que aquella tarde intentara localizarlo y recordarle la comida que tenían planeada. Con una media sonrisa en el rostro, corrió sin detenerse por un par de cuadras hasta dar con el sitio.

Sintió el corazón saltarle en el pecho al verla de espaldas a la puerta y en la espera de su acompañante. Tomó su valor Gryffindor para hablarle con total suavidad — ¿Hermione? — la susodicha reaccionó con asombro al escucharle y se levantó apresuradamente de su asiento para recibirlo. — ¡Harry, qué sorpresa! ¿También viniste a comer aquí? — sonriente de haber encontrado a su mejor amigo en el mismo sitio, lo abrazó sin dudarlo.

El ojiverde tragó en seco respondiendo al gesto. Luego de unos segundos la separó de su cuerpo — No exactamente, vine a buscarte — la castaña solo atinó a pronunciar un ligero "Ah" regresando a su silla apenada. Harry se acomodó en el asiento contiguo — Oí que estabas hablando con Cristina hace rato y no creo que venga Ron, por lo que supe se fue a comer con Hugo y su novia — alzó los hombros un poco entristecido.

— ¿Estás seguro? — indagó esperanzada — Como en la mañana quedé con él, no lo sé — se mordió un poco el labio — los habrá llevado a algún lado y se le hizo tarde — Harry negó mirándola. — Olvidó el celular en el cuartel, ya sabes como la pasa con los artefactos muggles. Podrías intentar marcarle a Hugo — le cedió el aparato con la llamada entrante bajo la mirada expectante de Hermione. Tomándolo con cierta duda, escuchó la voz de su hijo.

— Hola Hugo, ¿mi amor, estás con tu papá? — el azabache no dejaba de apreciar cada una de las reacciones de la mujer — ¿Me lo pasas? ¿Qué pasó Ron? Es que te estuve esperando en el restaurante que quedamos — soltando un pequeño suspiro, Hermione cerró los ojos — Entiendo, se te olvidó. Está bien, adiós — dejando de lado con su dueño, miró el salero en medio de la mesa — Tienes razón, no va a llegar.

— ¿Me haría usted el honor de aceptar una invitación a comer? — sonrió galante y con una expresión de completa ternura. — Gracias Harry, pero creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

— Por favor — intentó por todos los medios que se quedara a acompañarle — además muero de hambre y detesto comer solo. Además ya estamos aquí y la comida es buenísima, sirve que nos distraemos un poco y platicamos ¿qué te parece? — dejando a la vista una mirada de borrego enamorado, su corazón bailaba la salsa al escuchar una respuesta positiva.

— Lo sé, después de todo ya estamos aquí. Además ya te hice venir — dejando caer sus hombros, Hermione entrelazaba los dedos sobre la mesa. — Nada de eso Herms, es un honor.

Tras llevar una comida tranquila entre charlas y algunos halagos por parte del moreno, Hermione tomó su copa de agua — Harry, muchas gracias. Gracias porque te estás preocupando por mí.

— Bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer, en realidad… — sintió como la manos de la castaña descansaba sobre la suya mandando una descarga por todo su cuerpo. — Te quiero mucho, eres un gran amigo — algo apenado por la repentina declaración. Se soltó de las manos de la ojimiel continuando con otro tema.

— Bueno y ¿platícame como van las cosas con… — con un singular manotazo al aire, Hermione prefirió ignorar lo delicado de la pregunta. — Nada de platícame, siempre estoy hablando de mí, mejor platícame tú a mí.

— Vamos Hermione, de mí no hay nada interesante — confiado de que podría librarse de contar sobre su vida, bebió un trago más de su vino — ¿Cómo qué no? A ver, ¿dime por qué no te has vuelto a enamorar? Luego de Ginny no te he visto con nadie más.

— Es que, yo… yo que sé. No sé Hermione.

— Harry, sabes que no intento parecer metiche, pero eres muy guapo y un hombre maravilloso, no puedo creer que nadie te haya atrapado todavía. — tras las gafas, los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos evitando a toda costa que su nerviosismo lo delatara. Por fortuna, el mesero se presentó en su mesa sugiriendo algún aperitivo para cerrar la comida. Ambos se negaron esperando a que les llegara la cuenta.

— Contigo el tiempo se pasa volando, me encantaría quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo un par de casos que necesitan revisarse — sin pensarlo sostuvo las manos de su amiga entre las suyas y sonrió mirándola con todo el amor que la castaña ignoraba — Es hora de irnos.

Luego de acompañarla hasta una de las chimeneas del ministerio para que llegara a su casa, el azabache continuó el camino con total lentitud evocando cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía con esa mujer. Sonrió al pensarla en el tren rumbo a Hogwarts en busca de un sapo perdido; protegiéndola del troll en los sanitarios; lo frustrado y perdido que se encontraba cuando la vio petrificada en su segundo curso.

Cuando venció el miedo para acompañarlo sobre Buckbeak y rescatar a su padrino; el apoyo incondicional en el Torneo de los Tres Magos aun cuando nadie creía en su inocencia. O en el Departamento de Misterios cuando Hermione recibió la maldición de Dolohov y creía haberla perdido. Aunque todo se le salió de las manos cuando entró a sexto año.

Dejándose caer sobre el asiento frente al escritorio, se golpeó la frente en el duro metal. — Eres un idiota, Harry — se repitió un par de veces. El sexto curso se convirtió en la punta de lanza para que nunca más pudiera plantearse el tener algo con Hermione, porque mientras ella estaba sufriendo por Ron, él sintió una gran atracción por la menor de los Weasley.

Relación que no duró tanto como pensaba, pues los constantes celos de la pelirroja lo habían agobiado hasta el cansancio y aunque sus razones tenía para desconfiar de su novio. Harry se hallaba entregado a la relación en un intento de olvidar a la castaña. — Claro que me he vuelto a enamorar… — escondió el rostro en sus manos ahogando las palabras que siempre luchaba por confesar a Hermione — Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

* * *

 _Un poco dramático, y algo desalentador. Pero sabemos que uno de los dos ama sin condiciones y la otra parte no sabe lo que es recibir un amor sincero. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado mucho al leerlo como yo al escribirlo y espero sus reviews._

 _Ciao, ciao!_


End file.
